The type master
by Blockmonkey47
Summary: "The Type Master" Once upon a time there was a world. and just like earth it was highly populated with humans. unlike earth it was also highly populated with odd creatures known as Pokemon. So basically... Later in time. And in one place known as new bark town something especially odd happened. It was one day near the pond... WAIT A SECOND! I don't even exist and I'm telling a sto
1. Chapter 1

**"The Type Master"**

**Once upon a time there was a world. and just like earth it was highly populated with humans. unlike earth it was also highly populated with odd creatures known as Pokemon. So basically... Later in time. And in one place known as new bark town something especially odd happened. It was one day near the pond... WAIT A SECOND! I don't even exist and I'm telling a story. hehehe... Odd o_o just stop looking! ok just imagine I'm not telling the story now where was I... Oh right! It was one day near the pond of new bark town when... Help help! The chikorita screamed as two galactic grunts grabbed her with a net made out of light. C'mon this will be a perfect pokemon for the test. The grunt said while grinning at the Chikorita that was struggling in the net. Just then a blue haired girl ran over. Oh no not dawn again! By your voice and all the angry Pokemon stampeding at you I'm gonna guess your doing something bad. Lets run! The grunts said right before dashing inside a sub. Heh that's what they get. Chika chicka! The chikorita said pointing to a rainbow colored vile. Hey what's that. Dawn said picking it up. OW! Dawn said dropping the vile having the pointy part go right on top of Chikorita. Chikaaaaaaaa! She said right after shooting a thunder bolt at dawn. Ow kinda. Luckily traveling with ash has made me kinda immune to electricity she then looked back at the chikorita. What the! (The chikorita is now yellow where it was green and the beads around its neck are now white and the leaf on its head has a yellow aura around it just to let you know)**

**Ok I am done with this chapter I know it was small but please review and I will make more faster and better bye oh I almost forgot To Be Continued!...**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone!this is my second chapter so I hope you enjoy (:

WHAT THE! You're.. Your yellow! Chika chika chika chika?! What did I do to earn this I don't wanna be yellow! I you to professor Rowan. She said right after picking Rita up and running towards professor Rowan's house. Chika chika!. Oh great I gotta become a starter pokemon AGAIN. you know what why don't I shock you again! CHIKAAA! Ow that actually kinda hurt. finally we are here. Professor Rowan's house. Chicka chicka! Rita said in a sad tone. Well I guess you don't want to go in again. No! I have to help you! Even if you don't like it! Rita then turned blue with pearls around her head that had a blue aura glowing from them and light blue beads. Just then dawn knocked on prof. Rowan's door holding the now blue chikorita. Oh hello dawn do come in. Right before Rowan answered chikorita became normal again oh you found a chikorita! Here? Yes but I-that's amazing I can't believe it a chickorita here. CAN'T YOU SEE IT'S BLUE! Oh sorry i kinda freaked out. wait blue? Yes it is blue. No it looks like a normal chikorita as you can see! Are you hiding something Rowan? Ok fine you caught me. Wait you actually were hiding something? Yes come with me I will show you. Ok...

another To Be Continued well I didn't get any reviews last time I feel hurt well this time please review bye


	3. Chapter 3

"The Type Master"

part 3

So you had something to do with this? Yes but it was a long time ago you see... I'm done. Good job Rowan now there is something else I need you to do. The galactic general said. What is it general? Read this carved stone it has vital information. Ok general I will try my best. And that's what happened. Wait you once worked for team galactic? Yes and When I found out what it was. the serum g and the serum c. What do the serums do? Well serum g makes you be able to control a pokemon and serum c... Well it only works on grass type pokemon and could only be made once. Dawn looked at rita then back at rowan. Wait can serum g be made more than once? Sadly yes and they plan to use a combination of serum g and serum c to rule the world. Oh no they're here...

To be you know what! You get the deal plea review and tell me what I did wrong and what to wright in the next chapter bye.


	4. Chapter 4

Dawn take chikorita and get out of here! Ok I get what you mean. Later... So I see you have tried to stop me from Taking that blasted chikorita eh quite amusing. You're... Your alive! Rowan said sitting in a jail cell res I am but you might have noticed that I well let's see... DON'T HAVE MY BODY! Rowan just sat there horrified. Meanwhile at dawn. Why hasn't chikorita woken up yet. Chi chi. Your awake! Hmm I think you need a name. Ri... Ri... Rita! Did you just talk! Y y yes. Rita slowly said. You did it again! How can you talk?! I I doont knaw. Maybe you should practice with your talking. Whot dew yew men? Ok yeah you really need some practice but did you say your name is Rita? Yas. I think I liked the y y yes more you sound really wierd . O o ok. I'm hungry what about you? Rita then turned completely white. Yes I'd love some fertilizer. She then turned normal again. Ok why is my life so odd! I wuld telk bat us yew cun see I calnt relly toolk. Meanwhile a t the galactic hq. I will use you for my tests since I don't have chikorita...

Please review or pm me


End file.
